Encontrando a mi amor del pasado
by Katnisever
Summary: Miku ha pasado por una decepción amorosa justo al final del año escolar, pero cuando se da inicio a clases uno de sus viejos amores llegará nuevamente a su vida, Len Kagamine, aquel chico con el que pasó los mejores momentos de su vida. Pero su llegada no solo implica felicidad, también nuevas rivalidades y unas que otras tragedias, pero en la guerra todo se vale ¿Cierto?
1. Superando al amor perdido

**Hola todos y todas... He venido trayéndoles un pequeño fic, bueno... No sé si sea pequeño o no. Realmente la autora no me ha dicho cuantos capítulos serán, pero conociéndola no más de 6. En fin, como ya he dicho (Eso creo) Este fic no me perteneces, es de una amiga que quería escribir su historia y le quitaron la computadora y no puede subirla desde el celular. La triste realidad u.u . Un minuto de silencio por esa triste historia :'(. Sin más preámbulos les dejo con esta bonita historia que a mi me gustó. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Aporpósito, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir. Cuando está con () en Negrillas y Subrayado son comentarios de la autora. Los * son para cuando piensan. Y mis comentarios son con * en Negrillas y Subrayado son mis comentarios. Y cuando está en ~ *Que no sé como se llaman* y Negrillas son efectos o acciones.**

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, si fueran míos ya habría hecho un anime :3_

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Superando al amor perdido_**

* * *

**"Cuando creía estar más feliz que nunca mi mundo dio una vuelta de 180 grados."**

—Miku...Creo que esto no puede continuar, y-ya n-no si-siento lo mismo por ti.—Tartamudeó Kaito.—¡Adiós!

—Kaito p-pero...—No pudo terminar la frase, la peli-turquesa salió corriendo en un mar de lágrimas, corrió hasta la terraza de la academia, se encogió abrazando sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

**MÁS TARDE...EN CASA HATSUNE**

—Miku calma, él no te merecía.—Trató de calmarla su hermano Mikuo.

—¡P-pero c-cómo pudo ha-hacerme esto!—Pronunció esas palabras sin dejar de llorar.

Mikuo solo la abrazó y la peli-turquesa correspondió sin dejar de llorar.

—Mira Miku, no llores por alguien que no valía la pena... No me gusta verte llorar. ¡Y te juro que voy a matar a ese infeliz!—Gritó el peli-turquesa.—Ese maldito no se merece nada en esta vida.

—N-no Mikuo, no le hagas nada por favor...

—¡Después de lo que te hizo!—Exclamó Mikuo lleno de rabia.

—No vale la pena que pelees con él... Yo estaré bien no te preocupes Mikuo...Gracias por apoyarme eres el mejor hermano.—La peli-turquesa lo abrazó ya más calmada.

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA EN EL INSTITUTO**

—¡Hola Miku!—Dijeron Gumi y Kaiko dándole una amable sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por Miku.

—Hola.—Suspiró la peli-turquesa mostrando desanimo.

—Supe lo que pasó con Kaito.—Kaiko puso una mano en el hombro de Miku. (**Kaiko era la hermana de Kaito)**—Tranquila, mi hermano es un imbécil.

—Si Miku, no te desanimes, tú eres muy alegre, anda vamos al salón que ya esta por tocar la campana.—Dijo Gumi tratando de animarla a lo que Miku asintió en silencio con su cabeza.

**YA EN LA HORA DE DESCANSO**

—¿Miku~chan podría hablar contigo?—Dijo Kaito algo serio.

—¡Claro que no!

—Solo necesito decirte algo.

—No me interesa nada que venga de ti !ADIÓS!—Resaltó con su voz la última palabra, retirándose del salón.

Se encontraba hablando con sus amigas Gumi y Kaiko sobre las vacaciones que serian en 1 semana a lo que llego Luka, Meiko y Haku sentándose con ellas en el césped.

—¡Hola! ¿De qué hablan?—Preguntó Luka muy alegre.

—Sobre que haremos en las vacaciones... Gumi irá a pasar con sus abuelos, Miku entrará a un campamento vacacional y yo iré con ella—Dijo entusiasta Kaiko—¿y ustedes que harán?

—Bueno yo aún no sé.—Sonrió Luka de medio lado.

—Yo me quedare aquí con mi hermano Meito ya que mis padres tienen negociosos en el extranjero.**—**Meiko bajó la mirada.

—Yo iré a un curso vacacional.—Se encogió de hombros Haku.

~Suena el timbre de fin del descanso~

Cuando Miku entraba al salón vio a Kaito esperándola a un lado de su asiento lo cual poco le importó.

—Miku por favor debes escucharme.—Imploró Kaito a lo que Miku solo lo ignoró todo el día.

—_*¡Aagg! ¡¿Qué no se va a cansar de fastidiar?! Aún lo quiero y me duele que todo se acabara pero prefiero no seguir lastimándome*—_Pensó Miku.

**PASADA UNA SEMANA...EN CASA SHION**

—Eres un idiota, por tu culpa Miku apenas dice hola... ¡No ha vuelto a sonreír por tu maldita culpa!—Exclamó Kaiko a lo que Kaito decidió irse a su cuarto para no escuchar reproches.

—Adiós Kaito, me voy al campamento.—Se despidió Kaiko.

—Adiós, que la pases bien hermanita.—Sonrió irónicamente.

—¡Uusshh! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan hipócrita?!-Salió azotando la puerta.

**YA EN CASA HATSUNE**

—Hola Miku, ¿Lista para irnos?—Sonrió Kaiko tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

—Pues si creo... Vamonos.—Sonrió fingidamente

—Tranquila, la vamos a pasar súper bien.

—Si, eso creo, va a ser divertido.

—¡Aayy! Ya sonríe por favor Miku. No me gusta verte así.

—Ya lo sé, solo que...-La verde agua soltó un hondo suspiro antes de completar la oración, pero cuando la iba a terminar fue interrumpida.

—Mejor olvídate de todo.

—Si eso haré... Solo a pasarla súper bien en el campamento.—Sonrió fingidamente Miku.

**EN CASA SHION**

—¡Ya te lo dije Akaito! Simplemente Miku dejo de gustarme.

—A claro, te deja de gustar de la noche a la mañana.

—Pues sí, me di cuenta que no me gustaba más.

—Eres un idiota, ha pasado de lo peor por tu culpa.

—¡Mejor cállate!

—Contigo no se puede hablar nunca.-Salió Akaito azotando la puerta del cuarto del peli azul.

**YA EN EL CAMPAMENTO**

—Son lindas las cabañas aquí.-Dijo Miku tratando de olvidar lo hace algunos días sucedido.

—Si que lo son, aquí la pasaremos bien Miku así que... ¡A disfrutar las vacaciones!—Exclamó Kaiko.

—Sí...¿Qué te parece si vamos a conocer el lugar?

—Es una buena idea, pero primero terminemos de desempacar nuestras cosas.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Miku se despertó algo cansada ya que no pudo dormir debido al tremendo calor que hacía, habían ido a un campamento cerca de la playa y el calor era sumamente insoportable.

—¡~Aaaaaaahhhhh~!—Bostezó la peli-turquesa mostrando cansancio.

—Buenos días perezosa ¿Que tal dormiste?—Preguntó Kaiko.

—Pues no tan bien—Se quejó Miku.

—Sí, el calor es tremendo aquí.

—Bueno, mejor alistémonos para ir a desayunar, me rugen las tripas...—En un momento inoportuno un sonido parecido al de un trueno resonó por la habitación.

—¡A la cafetería!

**MÁS TARDE**

HabÍan conocido a unos chicos llamados Dell, Ted, Teto, Nero, Neru. Se llevaron muy bien con ellos, tanto que Nero coqueteaba con Kaiko a tal punto que su hermana Neru lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

—Kaiko eres muy bonita.—Las palabras del Akita comenzaron a provocar cierto sonrojo en las blancas mejillas de Kaiko.

—¡Nero! Deja de molestarla. ¡Pedazo de pervertido!—Exclamó su gemela Neru.

—N-no tra-tranquila Neru no pasa nada.—Sonrió la peli-azul con cierta timidez.

—Ted, ¿Acaso Kaiko no es hermosa?—Dijo Nero muy sonriente.

—Pues... Si tú lo dices.

—Ya por favor, Nero deja de molestar a la pobre chica.—Replicó Dell.

—Sí Nero, déjala en paz.—Dijo Teto.

—¡Jajajajaja! Ya tienes pretendiente.—Miku molestó a la Shion haciendo que se sonroje peor que manzana.

Eso alegraba a Kaiko ya que por fin se había olvidado lo de Kaito, bueno, por el momento.

**PASANDO YA UN MES**

—Kaiko ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—Preguntó Nero algo nervioso.

—Claro que sí.—Aceptó Kaiko muy feliz.

A lo que Nero le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios.

Miku le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga felicitándola.

—¡Ja! Ya era hora Nero...-Dijo Dell en un tono de burla.

—¡Mejor cállate Dell!

—Ya, ya no te enojes jeje.

—Te felicito hermanito.—Neru comenzó a abrazar a su hermano.—Pero hazle algo y... ¡Te juro que te mato!—Tiempo después ese abrazo amoroso se convirtió en un intento de homicidio.

—¡Ya, ya basta! ¡Me asfixias!

—¡Felicidades!—Dijeron Ted y Teto al unísono.

—¡Jajajaja gracias!—Dijo Kaiko muy agraciada por la felicitación.

**YA TERMINADAS LAS VACACIONES**

—Por fin llegamos.—Exclamó Miku mirando a Kaiko.

—Sí... Fue muy divertido pero ¡Buu! ¡Mañana a volver a clases!

—Lo bueno es que volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos y tú veras a Nero.—Respondió Miku muy sonriente.—Lo único que no me alegra es el tener que volver a ver a tu hermano.

—Ya olvídate de él, no vale la pena que sigas así.

—Tienes razón, mejor apresurémonos a alistar las cosas para mañana.

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA YA EN EL INSTITUTO**

—¡Hola!— Saludaron Luka, Gumi, Haku y Meiko al unísono.

—¡Hola!—Dijo Miku muy feliz.

—¡Hola!—Gritó Kaiko muy emocionada.

—¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?—Preguntó Luka.

—Muy bien, Kaiko consiguió novio en el campamento jajajaja. Es él, Nero, aquí viene.—Dijo Miku.

—¡Hola amor!—Saludoó Nero dando un tierno beso a Kaiko en los labios.

—¡Hola mi amor! Ellas son mis amigas; Luka, Gumi, Meiko y Haku, y bueno... Ya conoces a Miku.

—Hola a todas-Dijo Nero muy amigable.

**~La campana suena~**

Ya en el aula Miku se sentó al lado de Gumi y Nero con Kaiko, vio que Kaito se había sentado en frente de ella lo cual le molestaba poco. Cuando Miku se quedo fría al ver entrar a...

—Miku, ¿Qué te pasa?—Dijo Gumi viendo a su amiga totalmente paralizada.

—E-e-es e-él... N-no pu-puede s-ser.—Tartamudeó esta muy nerviosa al ver entrar al salón a un rubio con su gemela, los cuales eran muy conocidos para ella...

_**Continuara ?.?**_

* * *

**¡Todos ya sabemos quien es este misterioso personaje! Pero leerán lo que sigue en esta historia en... Un par de días, realmente no sé cuantos. La buena noticia es que yo ya sé que pasará. ¡Gracias Danny por dejarme ver el adelanto! Sin más me despido y no les aseguró actualizar pronto. ¡Disfrútenlo! No olviden dejar su comentario. Gomen si está muy corto pero no importa :D.**

**¡Chaio!**


	2. Un reencuentro inseperado

**Bien, ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo, espero que les guste, yo todavía no lo leo y lo leeré al final de esta historia. La autora tiene unas palabras que decir...**

_**Danny: Gracias a todos x leer mi historia tratare de escribir los capitulos rapido para no dejarles con la incognita ;D dejen sus reviews**_

**Así que... ¡DISFRÚTENLO! Dejo en aviso que se pondrán más parejas, como Mikuo y Rin o Dell y Haku... Realmente no sé si hacen la pareja que ella quiere, ni si quiera los conozco, creo que me equivoqué, en fin... No los molesto más.**

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera ya hubiera hecho un anime u.u_

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Un rencuentro inesperado**_

* * *

**''Crei que no te volveria ver, pero no ahí estabas para recordarme cuanto te amo''**

—E-e-es e-él... N-no -pu-puede s-ser.—Tartamudeó muy nerviosa la peli turquesa al ver entrar al salón a un rubio con su gemela muy conocidos para ella.

—¡Miku~chan!—Dijo una rubia de ojos azules.—¡Mira Len aquí también estudia Miku!—Llamó su hermana muy contenta.

—Aamm ¡Hola!—Movió la mano un hermoso chico de ojos iguales a los de su gemela pero más hermosos y penetrantes.

—¡Hola!—Suspiró la Hatsune quien todavía no quitaba la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.—¿Qué hacen aquí? ***Vaya que forma de recibirlos ¿Eh?***

—Bueno pues... Nuestros padres se mudaron por el trabajo y nos tuvimos que cambiar de secundaria.—Dijo el Kagamine rascando su cuello.

—Es bueno saber que tu también estés en este instituto.—Sonrió Rin.

En ese momento entra la maestra y hace a los dos chicos presentarse.

—Hola, me llamo Kagamine Len y esta es mi gemela Rin.—Mientras las palabras salían este no dejaba de observar a la peli-turquesa que también lo miraba atentamente.

**YA EN EL DESCANSO**

Len había pasado cerca la Miku todo el día ya que los dos se encontraban muy felices de verse a pesar de que al principio Miku estaba muy sorprendida.

—¿Y que han hecho?—Preguntó Miku muy alegre.

—Pues nada fuera de lo común, siempre estudiando.—Respondieron ambos al unísono.

—Hola, soy Kaito.—Saludó el peli-azul a Len.

—Es mejor que te vayas Kaito que aquí, solo molestas.—Dijo Kaiko llegando a donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

—Hermanita mejor no te metas.

—¡Ja! Tú vete de aquí que no quiero que le arruines el día a Miku.—Lo miró con instinto asesino.

Miku y Len solo observaban atentamente a lo que pasaba con una cara de sorpresa hasta que al fin Kaito decidió irse.

—Len no le prestes atención a mi hermano, es que es una larga historia que sería mejor que Miku te la cuente.—Se fue tranquilamente del lugar.

—Si pues... Aammm.—Suspiró Miku y se lo contó todo a Len.

—Bueno, veo que eso fue muy malo... ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte eso?! ¡Ash! Es un idiota.—Len abraza a la peli-turquesa y ella le corresponde.

—Si, pero bueno es mejor no recordarlo.—Suspiró.

**MIKU RECUERDA**

—Miku, siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites.—Dijo Len abrazándola muy fuerte.

—Gracias Len, has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido.

—Sabes que nunca te dejaré.

**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS**

—Si, mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de comer a la cafetería?

—Claro.—Len se levanto y tomo de la mano a Miku ayudándola a levantarse.

En la cafetería Len pidió como de costumbre un jugo de plátano y Miku uno de puerro.

—Sabes Miku, te extrañaba mucho.—Hizo sonrojar a la peli-turquesa levemente.

—Pues también yo.—Bajó la mirada.

**~RIIIINNG~**

Esta vez Gumi se sentó con Rin y Len con Miku.

—Miku...—Susurró Rin desde el puesto de atrás.

—Mande.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con este problema por favor? Es que esta muy difícil.

—Claro, ven te lo explico.

—Ya va la señorita que nunca entiende nada.—Bufó Len haciendo a su hermana enfurecer.

—Len... ¡Antes de llegar a casa asegúrate de encontrar a un buen médico!—Asesinó Rin con su mirada al rubio.

—Ya Rin, lo siento solo era broma.—Redirigió su mirada a su cuaderno.

—Ya está, toma Rin.

—Gracias Miku ¡Eres la mejor!

**YA EN LA SALIDA**

—Miku, en serio tenemos que hablar.—Jaló Kaito del brazo a la aguamarina.

—Ya, si es la única forma en la que dejarás de molestarme te escucho.

—Mira, simplemente me di cuenta que ya no te quiero. ***¡¿Entonces solo para eso la jodió todo el día?! Y después que las mujeres somos complicadas ¿No? -_-***

—Si, de eso ya me di cuenta.—Sonrió irónicamente la aguamarina.

—Solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos ¿Si?

—Aja, lo que tú digas.—Respondió ella sarcásticamente.—Ahora si ya me voy que mi hermano me está esperando.

—¿Qué pasó Miku? ¿Qué quería ese maldito? ¡¿Te volvió a molestar?!—Enfureció Mikuo.

—No, tranquilo, mejor ya vayámonos.

—¿Quieren que los llevemos?—Preguntó Len.

—Si no es molestia Len, gracias.

—No tranquila, suban.

—Gracias pero te advierto, mi hermana seguirá siendo protegida por mí, y no dejaré que cualquiera se le acerque.

—Cállate y deja de decir tonterías.—Murmuró Miku al oído de su hermano.

Rin y su hermano solo rieron ante el comentario de Mikuo haciendo que la peli-turquesa sonroje.

—Gracias por traernos Len, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

—No fue nada, adiós.

Miku subió a su cuarto y se tiró quedando viendo al techo.

**RECUERDA**

—Toma Len, compré estos collares con nuestros nombres en el del otro para siempre recordarnos.

—Gracias Miku, siempre lo llevaré conmigo.—Miku lo abraza y él corresponde.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

—*¿Será que aún tiene el collar? Lo mejor será que vaya a su casa y se lo pregunte.* Primero a hacer tarea.—Dijo Miku en voz alta.

—Miku ya vuelvo.—Gritó su hermano desde abajo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Quedé de verme con Rin en el parque.

—Ok, que te diviertas Mikuo.

—*Ahora que lo pienso, Mikuo veía raro a Rin, ¿Será que se acordaron de lo que hacíamos de niños y se volvió a enamorar de ella?*—Una vibración la sacó de sus pensamientos hasta escuchar el ruido de la canción "Just Give me a Reason" sabiendo que era su celular el que sonaba en esos instantes. ***¡Gomen~ne! . Es lo usual en los celulares de hoy y... No iba a poner una de mis canciones medio raras jeje.***

**~RIIING~**

—¿Bueno?

—Si, eemmm, Miku soy yo, Len.

—Aaa, ¡Hola Len!

—Quería saber si más tarde quieres... Eee... salir a ver una película.

—¡claro! Me encantaría.

—Ok, paso por ti en 2 horas ¿Te parece?

—Claro, nos vemos en dos horas adiós.

**~Finaliza la llamada~**

Miku se apresuró a terminar su tarea, tomó una ducha y se puso un vestido color rosa que le daba hasta la rodilla con zapatillas del mismo color y se recogió su cabello en dos coletas.

Más tarde Miku esperaba la llegada de Len, cuando escucho a alguien tocando la puerta, bajó corriendo las gradas y la abrió, como era de esperarse ahí estaba Len.

—Hola Miku, ¿Lista para irnos?

—¡Claro que si!

—Te ves muy hermosa.

—Tú igual, te ves guapo Len.

Abre la puerta de su carro caballerosamente y van camino al cine.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE**

—Pues sí, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Sí, realmente son muchísimos años que yo ya te extrañaba.—Rin dirigió su mirada al piso mientras sonrojaba.

—Pues yo también te he extrañado... ¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?

—Claro.

—Rin tengo que decirte algo.—Suspiró el peli-turquesa dando una probada a su helado de chocolate. ***El que lea esta parte me debe un helado de chocolate ¡Eh!***

—Dime Mikuo.

—Es que... Desde que éramos pequeños t-tu m-me gustabas, Rin ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Por supuesto que si Mikuo!—Esta de la felicidad se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a abrazarlo.

—Te amo Rin y siempre lo haré.—Dió un apasionado beso a la rubia al cual ella correspondió.

—Yo también Mikuo.—Siguieron con su apasionado beso.

**MIENTRAS EN EL CINE**

—Len, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Estás comenzando a incomodarme.

—¿"Así" cómo?—Este la acorraló en un pasillo donde no había nadie.

—¡Déjame ir!—Exigió levemente sonrojada la aguamarina.

—Y si no ¿Qué haras?—Se acercó aún mas a Miku haciéndola sonrojar mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—Por favor Len ya basta.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me negarás que te sientes atraída por mí?—Levantó una ceja el rubio.

—Ya, mejor vamos a ver la película ¿Ok?—Trató de persuadirlo pero no funcionó cada vez el rubio se le acercaba más hasta que ella sintió su respiración en su rostro.

—Miku y-yo...

* * *

**Y... Se acabó, pero protno habrá el tercer capítulo... Gomen~ne por no subir antes, es que estuve haciendo otras cosas jeje.**

**Les dije que iba a ver Mikuo x Rin, fue corto pero ni más ni menos. Bien, ambas los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo que creo que demorará más que este pero sean pacientes... Todavía no confirmo si habrá lemmon, por el momento calmen sus sentidos jejeje. Ojalá les haya gustado y no olviden dejar Reviews. ¡Ciao!**


End file.
